


Una misión inmoral (Español)

by Almaviva



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art History, Classical Music, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Historical Fantasy, Historical References, Inspired by Music, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaviva/pseuds/Almaviva
Summary: Viena, 1786. La última obra maestra de Mozart está en peligro. Los censores del emperador José II amenazan con prohibir su última ópera, "Las bodas de Fígaro", a la que acusan de inmoralidad. Sin embargo, el gran Mozart tiene un poderoso aliado: el demonio Crowley ha jurado que la ópera se estrenará. ¿Quién acudirá en ayuda de la música, el cielo o el infierno?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Good Omens Library





	1. Obertura

“Si la música es el alimento del amor, tocad.”  
W. Shakespeare, Noche de Reyes

  


### OBERTURA 

(En la Iglesia de San Carlos Borromeo)

 **Música recomendada:**  
J. Haydn: Hob XXIVa:6 – ‘Cantata Applausus’

Era una tarde maravillosa en Viena. Corría el mes de abril de 1786. Un caballero inglés, vestido de seda blanca, paseaba despreocupadamente cerca del Burgtheater. El lord lucía una hermosa peluca de rizos dorados, y bajo el brazo derecho portaba un par de libros bellamente encuadernados. Detrás de él, un criado transportaba unos pesados paquetes que contenían los volúmenes más raros que podían suministrar las librerías austriacas.

Al ver a este distinguido gentilhombre, uno podría pensar que se trataba de un miembro de la realeza o, al menos un aristócrata, un príncipe, un earl tal vez… En cualquier caso, alguien lo suficientemente importante como para dar su nombre a una marca de té. Por el contrario, este lord no poseía tierra, de hecho, no pertenecía a ninguna tierra porque no era humano. El que operaba bajo aquel fastuoso disfraz era el ángel Azirafel, un poder celestial destinado en ese preciso momento a Viena para hacer buenas obras. Bueno, en realidad, estaba allí para asistir a un concierto.

Este ángel había estado destinado a la Tierra durante más de 6.000 años y, en términos generales, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Londres. No obstante, Azirafel también tenía debilidad por la buena música y las pastelerías de primer nivel, por eso había decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones en el Imperio Austriaco. Había llegado dos semanas antes para procurarse asiento en un espectáculo de lo más esperado: la última cantata del Maestro Haydn. Aquella tarde, caminaba tranquilamente hacia la iglesia de San Carlos Borromeo, donde iba a celebrarse el concierto.

Al aproximarse a la iglesia, Azirafel despidió a su sirviente y se paró frente al atrio, admirando a las familias más ricas de Viena, mientras descendían de sus carruajes y entraban al templo. Un concierto del Maestro Haydn era todo un evento en aquellos días; uno que los ricos, nobles o aspirantes no podían perderse.

Azirafel tenía pocos conocidos en la ciudad, pero todos eran de las familias más selectas. Por lo tanto, tuvo que intercambiar algunos cumplidos y besar las manos enguantadas de varias damas. Apreciaba la belleza de sus ropas y elogiaba el buen gusto de sus peinados, pero en el fondo tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco intimidado por las damas austriacas. La mayoría de ellas le recordaban vagamente a la temible Catalina la Grande, emperatriz de Rusia a quien había conocido algunos años antes.

Los conocidos pasaban y entraban a la iglesia, mientras el supuesto caballero inglés merodeaba disfrutando del sol de abril. Se supone que los ángeles no deben experimentar emociones humanas, pero después de haber habitado un cuerpo humano durante tanto tiempo, Azirafel había adoptado algunos hábitos humanos peculiares y, por lo tanto, podríamos decir que tenía días malos y buenos. Y aquel día se sentía bastante satisfecho consigo mismo. Habiendo resuelto recientemente un par de conflictos internacionales con el poder de sus milagros, sentía que se merecía plenamente disfrutar de sus vacaciones.

De repente, el sonido de una pelea detuvo abruptamente su línea de pensamiento. Las riñas no eran excepcionales, pero ésta era en inglés y una de las voces era inconfundible para los oídos del ángel.

–Sinvergüenza, ¿cómo te atreves? ¿Para esto compré tu libertad? ¡Escoria! ¡Hijo de mil sabuesos infernales!

El que profería tan diverso catálogo de insultos era un caballero vestido con severas ropas negras, y con una llamativa peluca pelirroja. El gentilhombre blandía un bastón bellamente tallado. A su lado, el destinatario de las injurias era un orgulloso joven negro, que miraba a su amo con indiferencia.

–Milord, os he traído las mejores entradas que se ofrecen para esta noche.

–No, eso no es lo que te pedí. Te dije que me trajeras un asiento junto al de Von Humboldt. Me has decepcionado profundamente, –dijo el hombre de negro, sonando temible –y no quieres saber qué pasa con los que me decepcionan.

–Milord, estoy devastado –dijo el joven, aunque ni siquiera parecía preocupado– pero las entradas para la actuación de esta noche están agotadas. Estos son los mejores asientos que pude encontrar. Yo no puedo hacer milagros, como sabéis bien, maestro.

\- No, no juegues esa carta conmigo. De hecho, podría hacerlo yo mismo, pero entonces, ¿para qué quiero tenerte a mi servicio? Vuelve a esa ópera y tráeme los asientos que te pedí, no me importa a quién mates, sobornes o extorsiones. ¡Ve y sírveme mejor!

El sirviente juzgó que era mejor no continuar discutiendo. Inclinó la cabeza y se fue. Azirafel había observado este intercambio con una mezcla de diversión y preocupación.

Cuando vio que el señor estaba solo, se acercó a él.

–Crowley, ¿eres tú?

El caballero de negro se dio la vuelta y fijó la mirada en Azirafel, sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa, pero sí algo parecido al alivio.

–¡Oh, gracias a Satanás! Es un golpe de suerte encontrarte aquí. Esta misión es una maldita pesadilla.

–Sí, puedo verlo por la forma horrible en que has tratado a tu paje.

–Oh, eso... No importa. Es un bastardo descarado. Por cierto, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en Viena? Espera, ¿también estás en una misión? – parecía receloso.

–Bueno, yo no lo llamaría una misión. Solo estaba, ya sabes, inspeccionando el área, asegurándome de que todo esté bien.

–¡Oh, estás de vacaciones! ¡Perfecto! ¡Diabólico! Entonces podrás ayudarme con esto. Absolutamente todo me está saliendo mal.

–Te ruego que me disculpes, ¿ayudarte? Se supone que no debo ayudarte en tus tentaciones.

–No será nada para ti y, además, aún me debes por aquel pequeño trabajo que hice por ti durante la Guerra de los Treinta Años.

–Eso, como recordarás, era parte de nuestro acuerdo, que establece claramente que…

Pero Crowley había dejado de prestar atención a Azirafel.

– Espera – interrumpió el demonio– podemos discutirlo más tarde. Ahora ¡no pierdas de vista a ese muchacho!

Señalaba a un joven muy hermoso que caminaba en solitario hacia la entrada de la iglesia. Tenía la piel pálida y los cabellos negros atados con un delicado lazo de terciopelo. Su ropa era elegante, pero de colores austeros. Azirafel pensó que tal vez ocupaba algún puesto en la jerarquía eclesiástica.

El ángel podía distraerse en ocasiones, pero cuando prestaba la debida atención, nunca se equivocaba acerca de la naturaleza de un alma. Y en el momento en que vio al joven caballero, supo que se encontraba ante un alma virtuosa. El ángel sintió la forma y el contenido de aquella alma con una sola mirada, algunos lo llamarían “el aura”. Había piedad, amor y compasión en aquel espíritu, y nada de lo que hiciera Crowley podría corromperlo.

–¿Quién… ¿Quién es ese muchacho? - tartamudeó el ángel.

– Su nombre es Von Humboldt y necesito que caiga en una pequeña tentación. Nada vergonzoso o sangriento. Ahora, por favor, ¿podrías observarle mientras espero afuera?

– No haré nada por el estilo - dijo el ángel indignado - Eres perfectamente capaz de cometer tus propias fechorías. Y, además, ¿por qué no entras? Estoy seguro de que disfrutarías del concierto; las cantatas de Haydn son simplemente celestiales.

Crowley le echó una mirada de incredulidad.

–¿Yo, entrando en una iglesia?

Azirafel se dio cuenta de su propio error y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

– Bueno, tal vez no sea una idea sensata. De todos modos, voy al concierto. Así que, te deseo que tengas una feliz estancia en Viena y buena suerte con… Bueno, adios.

Crowley pareció ignorar el evidente intento de despedida.

– Por cierto, soy el conde Crowley. Aquí me conocen por ese nombre.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios has decidido ser un Conde…?

– Date prisa o el concierto empezará sin ti. – dijo Crowley de manera muy relajada, sacando una cajita de tabaco de su bolsillo.

– Sí, a eso iba…– Azirafel caminó algunos pasos hacia la iglesia y luego, recordando algo, se volvió hacia Crowley– Por cierto, aquí me conocen como Lord A.Z. Fell.

Azirafel entró en la iglesia sintiéndose inquieto. Sus encuentros con el demonio Crowley siempre tenían un efecto similar en él. Después de 6.000 años vagando por la Tierra, se habían tropezado algunas veces. Combatirse el uno al otro estaba fuera de discusión. Al fin y al cabo, ambos estaban haciendo su trabajo. Ambos desempeñaron su papel en el Gran Plan. Así que habían aprendido a coexistir, a tolerarse y, a veces, incluso a colaborar (de manera discreta, por supuesto). Su acuerdo había funcionado bien durante cientos de años y, aparentemente, sus respectivas organizaciones no estaban interesadas en interrumpirlo. Sin embargo, el ángel no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable cada vez que confraternizaba con el demonio. Aunque, en el fondo, en aquel momento también sentía una creciente curiosidad.

Azirafel tomó asiento en el balcón superior de la iglesia y se concentró en la obra de Haydn. La música tenía el poder de calmarlo y devolverlo a su yo más celestial. Siempre que se sentía preocupado, buscaba la música. Como ángel, era inmune a la mayoría de las inquietudes humanas, pero a veces le asaltaban dudas e inseguridades. Le afligía el destino del Mundo, que era tan desolador y, a un nivel más personal, le inquietaba su propio papel en el Plan Inefable. Cuando el Apocalipsis finalmente se desencadenase, ¿lucharía valientemente? ¿Sería un guerrero temible? ¿Seguirían enojados con él por haber perdido la Espada Flamígera? La música lo ayudaba a descartar esas preocupaciones y permanecer cerca de su naturaleza divina.

Los cantantes estaban interpretando la cantata admirablemente, pero Azirafel no pudo evitar dejar vagar la mirada. Al mirar a la audiencia, observó que no todas las personas disfrutaban del arte de Haydn. Los conciertos eran más un evento social que cultural, por lo que todos intentaban aprovechar al máximo su tiempo. Algunos hombres murmuraban sobre la situación política; algunas mujeres enviaban mensajes a sus amantes usando sus abanicos y algunos sacerdotes ancianos roncaban apaciblemente.  
Azirafel tomó nota de todo y lo encontró perdonable. La música de Haydn no era para todo el mundo. Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en el joven Von Humboldt. Estaba sentado cerca del altar, en un lugar reservado a las autoridades. El joven gentilhombre estaba acompañado por un cardenal y un aristócrata, pero les prestaba poca atención. Con los ojos cerrados, asimilaba cada nota de la cantata. Azirafel sintió una extraña necesidad de acercarse a él, pero se dijo que debía reprimirla. Nunca era buena idea inmiscuirse en los planes de Crowley.

Cuando terminó el concierto, el ángel tomó con cuidado sus libros y se unió a la multitud de personas que abandonaban la iglesia. Era imposible llegar a la puerta. De repente, todas aquellas piadosas damas y caballeros habían perdido interés por la música y tenían prisa por llegar a su próximo compromiso.

Azirafel, galante, dejó pasar a algunas damas y esperó pacientemente. De repente, el rudo sirviente de algún noble lo empujó a un lado para dejar paso a su señor, y el pobre ángel tropezó. No podía sentir dolor físico, pero se sintió realmente molesto cuando golpeó el suelo. No era una situación muy agradable para un espíritu celestial. Inmediatamente, sintió que alguien lo estaba ayudando a ponerse de pie y hablando rápidamente en alemán. Azirafel levantó los ojos y se asombró al descubrir que su salvador no era otro que el propio Von Humboldt.

El caballero le estaba preguntando algo en alemán, pero Azirafel no podía entender ni responder. Su alemán era bastante rudimentario y, además, estaba perdido, leyendo el alma del joven a través de sus ojos verdes. Finalmente, el ángel recuperó el sentido y tartamudeó:

– Merci beaucoup, monsieur.

En francés encontraron un lenguaje común. El joven se presentó como Franz Von Humboldt y deploró el comportamiento de sus conciudadanos. Azirafel se presentó como Lord Fell, un rico noble inglés que viajaba por Europa del Este. Franz ayudó al lord a recoger sus libros, esparcidos por el suelo de la iglesia y reconoció algunos de ellos. Azirafel se sorprendió al saber que Franz conocía las obras de William Blake y Jonathan Swift. El joven parecía inteligente y curioso. Juntos, salieron lentamente de la iglesia. Entonces, una áspera voz interrumpió la feliz charla.

– Buenas tardes, Herr Von Humboldt y Lord Fell – dijo Crowley.  
Azirafel reprimió un gesto de enfado e hizo todo lo posible por sonreír. Casi se había olvidado del demonio.

– Buenas tardes, Conde. - dijo Franz fríamente- Así que ya se conocen, claro, los dos son ingleses.

– Sí, somos grandes amigos. Lord Fell es un hombre admirable.

– Debo decir -dijo Azirafel saludando secamente– que el Conde es excesivamente amable. Apenas nos conocemos.

–¿Acudiréis a la ópera esta noche, Herr Von Humboldt? - preguntó Crowley.

–No lo creo –dijo Franz– y ahora, disculpadme, mi carruaje me espera. Caballeros, os deseo buenas tardes.

El ángel y el demonio miraron al joven irse, ambos con atención, pero por diferentes razones. Crowley fue el primero en hablar.

–¡Vaya con el ángel! - habló con admiración - ¿Qué tipo de milagro has utilizado? En dos horas lo has conquistado. Yo lo he estado intentando durante semanas. Le he ofrecido las mejores prostitutas, he intentado sobornarle con riquezas obscenas... Nada ha funcionado.

–¡Y nada de eso va a funcionar! - dijo Azirafel furioso - He visto su alma y es un joven puro. No tendrás éxito, no importa qué argucias utilices. Ahora, adiós.

A continuación, el ángel detuvo un coche de alquiler, se subió a él y se marchó. 

Crowley sacó una pizca de rapé de su estuche y lo inhaló pensativo. Tenía el aire de estar tramando un plan.


	2. Acto I

  


### ACTO I 

(En los apartamentos de Mozart)

 **Música recomendada:**  
W.A. Mozart: ‘Non piu andrai’– ‘Le nozze di Figaro’

A la mañana siguiente, Azirafel se encontraba leyendo en su apartamento. Considerando el hecho de que no tenía necesidad de dormir, el ángel seguía las rutinas humanas de forma bastante cuidadosa. Todas las noches cenaba en una pequeña cervecería encantadora y luego se retiraba a sus habitaciones para leer durante 9 horas. Había encargado algunas obras raras en las librerías de Viena y en aquel momento estaba recostado en su cama, devorando una primera edición de Tycho Brahe en latín.  
De repente, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era su criado, un anciano delgado y de aspecto tristón. Le informó de que un caballero inglés muy extraño estaba en la puerta, pretendidamente porque Lord Fell le había invitado a desayunar.

Azirafel, molesto, se levantó y se puso un batín de terciopelo sobre la camisa de dormir. Estaba más que decidido a echar al demonio de su apartamento, pero cuando entró en la sala de estar, el asombro no le permitió hablar.

La habitación estaba literalmente invadida por comida. El criado de Crowley y dos jóvenes doncellas intentaban organizar un fabuloso banquete en la diminuta sala de estar. Había cestas llenas de los más deliciosos tipos de pan y pretzels, apfelstrudel, café, chocolate caliente y todo tipo de bollería. También había varios quesos y embutidos, huevos revueltos, dos botellas de vino y hasta un pequeño barril de cerveza.  
Crowley, con su flema habitual, estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana y aspiraba un poco de tabaco.

–Buenos días, Conde Crowley –dijo finalmente el ángel– ¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de esta inesperada visita?

–Ayer no fui muy cortés ... –dijo el demonio con la más encantadora de sus sonrisas– Y esta es mi forma de pedir disculpas.

Azirafel todavía se sentía molesto, pero no veía ninguna razón para rechazar el espléndido desayuno y la compañía.

–Disculpas aceptadas –dijo sentándose en un sillón– Pero no voy a ayudarte en tus fechorías.

–No, claro que no. Nunca volvería a sugerir eso ...

Despidieron a los criados y pasaron la hora siguiente desayunando. O, más precisamente, Azirafel comía mientras Crowley bebía y hacía el relato de sus aventuras más recientes.

Después de 20 años sin cruzarse, tenían mucho sobre lo que ponerse al día. El demonio había pasado algunos años en las colonias británicas de América. Había recibido en encargo de provocar el caos e incitar a la rebelión entre los colonos. Lamentablemente, cuando llegó a las colonias, la Revolución estaba a punto de estallar y quedaba poco que hacer. Consideró su trabajo hecho, después de dar algunos consejos oportunos a los revolucionarios (“¿Quién toma el té? Odio el té. ¡Vamos a lanzarlo todo al mar!”).  
Después de eso, dedicó un tiempo a descubrir las posibilidades del Nuevo Mundo (es decir, conoció a tribus amistosas que le proporcionaron alcohol de nopal y extraños productos para fumar). De los veinte años pasados en América, unos buenos 18 Crowley había estado inconsciente o durmiendo. Un día se despertó con una resaca terrible y decidió que era hora de volver a Londres.

Azirafel había pasado un cuarto de siglo más tranquilo. Dedicó la mayor parte de su tiempo a aumentar su colección de libros. Incluso estaba pensando en abrir su propia librería para tener una tapadera más estable en Londres. Aparte de los libros, la música también ocupaba gran parte de su tiempo.

–¿Cómo estuvo el concierto de ayer? -inquirió Crowley, cuando tocaron el tema de la música- ¿Lo disfrutaste?

El ángel sonrió, con una expresión soñadora.

–Absolutamente. Con la música de Haydn, me siento cerca de… ya sabes– señaló hacia arriba con su taza de chocolate caliente.

Crowley parecía asqueado.

–¿De verdad? Eso suena mortalmente aburrido.

– Oh, no seas tan estrecho de miras. Te digo, después del Maestro Bach, Haydn es el mejor compositor vivo.

–Mmm… -dijo Crowley- Tú eres el experto, claro, pero llevo unos meses viviendo en Viena y hay un joven que está causando furor últimamente. Se llama Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart y lo conozco personalmente. Deberías escuchar su música, es "celestial", "tocada por la mano de Dios"... llámalo como quieras.

Azirafel parecía escéptico.

\- He oído hablar de ese Mozart. Solía ser un niño prodigio insoportable, y un  
ladrón sacrílego también. Cuando estuvo en Roma, copió el Miserere y, como sabrás, es una pieza sagrada que solo se puede tocar en la Capilla Sixtina.

Crowley habló, tratando de parecer conciliador.

–¿Puedes culparle por ser un genio con una memoria excepcional?

–Es un librepensador, y he oído que se ha unido a la masonería. Como sabes, mi bando no aprueba esa sociedad secreta.

–Ah, sí, los masones ...- dijo Crowley con desdén - Tenía grandes esperanzas puestas en ellos. Se rumoreaba que querían socavar los cimientos de la sociedad. Entonces, me reuní con algunos y traté de instigar una revolución. Pero luego, descubrí que todo lo que querían lograr era Justicia, Paz y Razón. ¡Qué montón de idiotas! ¡Fue una gran decepción!

–Bueno, de todos modos, ese Mozart no es el tipo de amistades que debo frecuentar...

–Pero deberías conocerlo. Tiene una esposa encantadora: Constance; canta como los ángeles, bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Unos niños encantadores, y además ... - Crowley le ofreció al ángel su sonrisa más persuasiva - Como conocedor musical, no puedes perder esta oportunidad. ¿Qué dirán tus amigos de Londres si se enteran de que has venido a Viena y no has conocido al famoso Mozart?

Azirafel parecía estar dudando en su fuero interno. 

–Supongo que no haría ningún daño hacerle una visita ... –dijo vacilante– Yo podría, ya sabes ... Inspirarlo a retomar el camino de la Virtud. Quizás infundirle algo de temor a Dios.

Crowley dio un puñetazo en la mesa con entusiasmo y algunos dátiles turcos volaron, esparciéndose por la alfombra. El demonio ahora sonreía con franqueza.

–¡Perfecto, ángel! Virtud, buenas obras, eso es lo tuyo…Te va a encantar su música. Ahora está componiendo una ópera en italiano, se llama "Le nozze de Figaro". Creo que significa "Las nueces de Figaro" o algo así.

–Aunque mi italiano está un poco oxidado –dijo el ángel con pedantería–, ciertamente puedo asegurar que significa “Las bodas de Fígaro”. 

–¿En serio? Eso ni siquiera es gracioso. Pues arréglate y les visitaremos enseguida. No es necesario que te vistas demasiado formal; son personas amistosas, nada afectadas…

–¿Qué? ¿Ahora? Pero, ¿hemos sido invitados?

–¿Invitados? ¿A quién le importa? No son quisquillosos con eso. No me negarán nada, me he convertido en una especie de amigo de la familia.

Una hora después, llegaron a los apartamentos que la familia Mozart había alquilado en la calle Domgasse. Azirafel estaba a punto de descubrir cuán informal podía ser un genio musical. En la puerta, dieron su nombre a una criada y les dejaron entrar sin más ceremonia.

El apartamento estaba lujosamente amueblado y era cálido, pero se respiraba un aire general de desorden y abandono. Tan pronto como entraron, pudieron ver a dos niños pequeños jugando con una camada de gatitos, mientras la niñera estaba distraída hablando con un lacayo. En algún lugar, manos expertas tocaban un piano y una voz de barítono canturreaba en italiano. Siguieron el sonido y entraron en la sala de música.

En el centro, el flaco y enfermizo Mozart tocaba un piano. Sentado a su lado, había un hombre de mediana edad de aspecto mediterráneo, con rizos negros y espesa barba. Una mujer de veintipocos años dormía en una chaise longue. Los tres parecían haber pasado despiertos toda la noche. Sus ropas estaban desaliñadas y, por todas partes, había vasos y platos con restos de comida. Cuando Azirafel se dio cuenta del estado de la sala, tuvo que reprimirse para no ordenarla usándola de un rápido milagro.

–Ejem…Lo siento, mi querido Amadeus –dijo Crowley abruptamente rompiendo el hechizo de la música.

Los músicos se detuvieron, sorprendidos, y le miraron. Mozart parecía claramente molesto, pero cuando reconoció a Crowley, se puso en pie y fue a darles una cálida bienvenida.

–Mi querido Conde Crowley, bienvenido a mi casa. Lorenzo y yo estábamos terminando los cambios que nos sugeristeis la semana pasada. Está funcionando muy bien, y creo que los censores no tendrán ninguna razón para...

Crowley interrumpió al compositor.

–Querido Amadeus, vengo a presentarte a un humilde admirador de tu música. Este es mi mejor amigo, Lord Fell. Ha venido desde Londres solo para escuchar tu nueva ópera.  
Azirafel no estaba acostumbrado a mentir, al menos no directamente. Así que optó por mantener los labios cerrados, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa falsa.

–Oh, claro –dijo Mozart– ¿Dónde están mis modales? Por favor, sentaos. Tomaremos un café. Este es Lorenzo da Ponte, mi libretista. Ha escrito esas líneas tan divertidas que habéis escuchado antes.

–Piacere –dijo el italiano, haciendo una reverencia.

En aquel momento, Constanze, la esposa de Mozart, se despertó y quedó impactada por la presencia de los visitantes. Parecía especialmente desconcertada por la persona del Conde Crowley. Se inclinó repetidamente, trató de arreglar su cabello y finalmente se apresuró a su alcoba para cambiarse de ropa. Azirafel había observado que la presencia del demonio habitualmente provocaba aquel tipo de comportamiento entre las mujeres y, a veces, también entre el otro sexo.

Después de algunos cumplidos, todos se dispusieron a tomar un café. 

–Maestro Mozart, –preguntó Azirafel– ¿cuándo se estrenará vuestra nueva ópera?

–Si todo sale según lo previsto, será el 1 de mayo en el Burgtheater, el mejor teatro de Viena. Todo está listo: tenemos el mejor barítono, las sopranos más sublimes…Solo nos falta la Autorización Real para actuar. Y esto, Lord Fell, significa que necesitamos la aprobación del Censor, que está resultando difícil de obtener.

–No te preocupes. -dijo Crowley para tranquilizarlo- Lo conseguiremos, Amadeus. Créeme.

–Conde, –dijo Azirafel, sorprendido– ¿de verdad estáis ayudando al Maestro Mozart en esta materia? No sabía que fuerais amante de la música.

\- Sí, se podría decir que estoy ayudando a…facilitar un poco las cosas. Pero, por favor, querido Amadeus, Lord Fell ha recorrido un largo camino para escucharte tocar. Nos sentiríamos realmente honrados…

–¡Con placer! Si me lo permiten, interpretaré la pieza en la que estábamos trabajando. Se llama "Non piu andrai". Pero no tenemos barítono, y mi voz no le hace justicia.  
–Oh, querido Amadeus, tu piano no necesita acompañamiento. 

Mozart les complació y se sentó al teclado. Las expectativas de Azirafel eran bastante bajas. Hasta entonces no había notado ninguna característica destacable en el tal Mozart. De hecho, encontraba al compositor infantil, superficial y disperso. No podía seguir una conversación lógica durante mucho tiempo, se aburría fácilmente y saltaba de un tema a otro. Con aquellos prejuicios en mente, Azirafel se preparó para escuchar una composición mediocre y preparó su mejor sonrisa de cortesía. Entonces, Mozart comenzó a tocar y algo en el pecho del ángel comenzó a cambiar. La pieza tenía un aire alegre y ligero, como un remedo burlesco de una marcha militar. Los dedos de Mozart parecían volar sin esfuerzo por el teclado. No estaba leyendo una partitura y de hecho, parecía improvisar.  
Azirafel se sintió perdido. La música le hizo sentirse extraño e ingrávido. Era como si una bandada de vencejos le atravesase el pecho, cubriendo cada rincón con alegría. Incluso se sintió un poco alarmado: sentía deseos de bailar y de volar… ¿Sería demasiado escandaloso alzar el vuelo allí mismo? Se dijo a sí mismo que era un error. ¿Cómo podía un hombre tan mediocre crear tanta belleza? O era obra del cielo o infierno.

Instintivamente, Azirafel miró a Crowley. El demonio también había experimentado un cambio alarmante. Seguía abiertamente el ritmo con los pies y las manos, y había cerrado los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la pieza. Durante milenios, Azirafel había pensado que a Crowley no le gustaba la música, pero tal vez había sido necesario un genio para despertar su oído. Azirafel se sintió conmovido. ¿Había compuesto aquel Mozart una música capaz de unir ángeles y demonios?

Cuando terminó la pieza, Azirafel no pudo evitarlo y aplaudió.

–Maestro Mozart, esto ha sido maravilloso. No puedo esperar a escuchar el resto de la ópera.

–Gracias, Lord Fell. Si queréis escuchar más, venid al ensayo esta noche. Estaremos encantados de que nos acompañéis.

Allí estaba él, ayudando al Gran Mozart. Azirafel se dejó llevar un poco y habló con gran entusiasmo.

–Contad conmigo. Si puedo hacer algo para ayudaros con la censura, será un honor. Ya sabéis, como hombre de buen gusto.

–Sí, algunas almas miserables no pueden apreciar nuestro arte –comentó Lorenzo da Ponte- Están terriblemente cegados por sus prejuicios religiosos. Es nuestro deber arrojar algo de luz y ayudarles a abrir sus mentes.

Crowley parecía un poco preocupado por el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

–No hay de qué preocuparse, Signore Lorenzo. Lo resolveré muy pronto –dijo el demonio.

–Eso espero, Conde. Entonces, ¿vendréis al ensayo, Lord Fell?

–Ciertamente lo haré. –dijo Azirafel con una sonrisa radiante.

–Entonces os daré la última copia de nuestro libreto. Te ayudará a seguir la acción. 

El italiano se puso de pie y sacó un grueso montón de papeles manuscritos de un cajón.

–No hace falta -interrumpió nuevamente Crowley, colocándose entre el manuscrito y Azirafel –Lord Fell entiende perfectamente el italiano y no queremos molestaros.

–Pero Crowley, –protestó Azirafel– mi italiano no es tan bueno como solía ser, y me encantaría leer el libreto.

Mientras decía esto, Azirafel rodeó al demonio y tomó decididamente el manuscrito en sus manos. Crowley sonrió incómodo.

– Bueno, caballeros, querida Constanze, creo que deberíamos despedirnos ahora. Nos reuniremos con vos en el Burgtheater esta noche –dijo Crowley, dejando traslucir cierta frustración.

Salieron del apartamento entre muestras de cariño y devoción de la familia Mozart hacia Crowley. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la calle, comenzaron a caminar hacia el alojamiento de Lord Fell sin decir una palabra. Azirafel parecía eufórico y pensativo. Finalmente, miró a Crowley y habló.

–Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas presentado al maestro Mozart. No sabía que eras capaz de apreciar la música tanto como yo. Esto es algo que tenemos en común.  
Crowley simplemente sonrió y esperó a que el ángel continuara hablando.

–Como estoy a la espera de una misión… - comenzó el ángel.

-De vacaciones -le corrigió Crowley.

–Bueno, como estoy temporalmente ocioso, podríamos pasar el día juntos y, tal vez, descubrir otros intereses comunes…

Crowley bajó sus gafas ahumadas, mostrando sus ojos de serpiente. Parecía ligeramente conmovido.

–¿Seguro que no te importa que te vean con alguien como...?

–¿Un conde inglés? - dijo Azirafel alegremente - Será un placer.

–¡Brillante! ¡Diabólico! Conozco las mejores cervecerías de la ciudad. 

–Antes de eso - objetó Azirafel - Necesito pasar por mi apartamento para darle algunas indicaciones a mi criado.

Caminaron rápidamente, haciendo planes para el resto del día. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, el sirviente tenía una carta dirigida a Lord Fell. El ángel la tomó, sin mucho interés, y envió al criado a hacer algunos recados. A continuación, Azirafel abrió la carta y la leyó, mientras Crowley miraba por la ventana y se entretenía con su tabaco. Finalmente, el ángel habló, desconcertado.

–La carta es de ese joven, Von Humboldt.

–¿Sí? - dijo Crowley con indiferencia.

–Me ha invitado a una velada en su casa mañana.

–Te dije que le gustó tu compañía.

–Pero esto no tiene sentido, solo hablamos unos minutos... Ni siquiera le dije cómo encontrarme.

–Bueno, no es difícil averiguar tu dirección. No hay muchos lores ingleses paseando por Viena.

Azirafel permaneció en silencio durante un rato y luego de repente miró hacia arriba y habló indignado.

– ¡Esto es obra tuya! No lo niegues.  
–Solo pensé que disfrutaríais de vuestra mutua compañía, así que le envié algunos libros interesantes, en tu nombre.

–¿Cómo te atreves? Sé que estás tramando algo…- dijo el ángel avanzando  
amenazadoramente hacia el demonio -Claro, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? Eres un demonio. ¿Cómo pude pensar que emprenderías algo por pura generosidad?

–Ángel, si me escuchases cinco minutos…

–Ese joven, Von Humboldt, es el Censor Real. En la carta, se presenta con todos sus cargos y honores -dijo Azirafel blandiendo la misiva- Me has manejado como una marioneta. ¡Esto es demasiado, incluso para alguien como tú!

–Déjame explicártelo, por favor.

–No quiero ser grosero, pero debo pedirte que salgas de mi apartamento.

–Está bien… ¡DETENTE, TIEMPO!

Crowley chasqueó los dedos y el tiempo se detuvo. Azirafel lo supo instintivamente, pero sintió curiosidad y se asomó por la ventana para ver los coches de caballos y los paseantes congelado en su movimiento. Era una visión extraordinaria.

–No quería hacerte perder el tiempo –explicó Crowley.

–Te lo agradezco –concedió el ángel, cortésmente.

–Como sabes, no puedo aguantar esto por mucho tiempo. Así que iré al grano. Esto puede sonarte extraño, pero no estoy en una misión. Estoy en Viena por mi propia voluntad. Conocí a Mozart hace algunos años en Praga. Me pareció un buen tipo, un poco tarambana, pero conocía las mejores cervecerías y era un gran compañero de juerga. Hace unos meses supe que tenía problemas con la censura y pensé en echarle una mano. Le he ayudado antes, es decir, con dinero. El hombre es un genio, pero no sabe administrar su presupuesto. Siempre está endeudado, gastando a lo grande y con el agua al cuello. Necesitan desesperadamente estrenar esta ópera para mantenerse a flote.

Azirafel parecía interesado, pero todavía enojado.

–Ninguna de esas razones es excusa para mentirme. 

–Te lo iba a decir, pero primero quería que conocieras a Amadeus. Sabía que te apreciarías lo especial que es su música, como yo. Como haría cualquier amante de la música. No se puede condenar esta ópera por culpa de un beato estrecho de miras. 

Azirafel pareció ofendido.

\- Bueno, yo soy un ángel muy beato y creo que tal vez este censor tenga buenas razones para impedir el estreno de la ópera. Te lo dije: el alma de Von Humboldt es virtuosa. No actúa movido por la codicia o la envidia. Está haciendo su trabajo.

–Su trabajo podría cambiar la Historia de la Música, para peor, y creo que eres el único que puede evitarlo.

–¡Oh, no seas tan dramático! -protestó Azirafel- El maestro Mozart tiene mucho tiempo para componer otras obras.

Crowley parecía preocupado.

\- ¿Sabes, ángel? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este muchacho. Parece delicado de salud. Lamento decirlo, pero me temo que no vivirá 200 años como tu amado maestro Bach. Puede que solo le queden 4 o 5 años buenos. Piensa en Constanze y los niños; necesitan el dinero. No puedes permitir que les quiten esta ópera.

Azirafel parecía contemplar la perspectiva con tristeza, pero no dijo nada.

–Ahora lo sabes todo, ángel. Tengo que descongelar el tiempo o alguien comenzará a hacer preguntas, ya sea arriba o abajo ...

Con un chasquido, los ruidos del tráfico volvieron a ser audibles.

\- Te dejaré a solas, –dijo Crowley- Si cambias de opinión, estaré esta tarde a las siete en el Burgtheater.

El demonio se dirigió a la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Azirafel habló.

-Crowley, ¿cómo puedo saber que no me estás mintiendo?

El demonio habló con impaciencia.

\- ¿Por qué iban a intervenir los Príncipes del Infierno en este asunto? Ni siquiera saben qué es una ópera. No entienden de música porque no es pecado. Una ópera no gana almas para mi Señor.

Azirafel parecía indeciso.

–Tengo que pensar –dijo.

Crowley asintió y, con una reverencia, dejó el apartamento.

Al marcharse el demonio, Azirafel se sintió extrañamente vacío, y se preguntó qué hacer a continuación. Entonces, sus ojos se posaron en el libreto de la ópera, que había quedado sobre una cómoda.


	3. Acto II

  


### ACTO II 

(En el Burgtheater)

 **Música recomendada:**  
W.A. Mozart : "Cinque... dieci... venti..."– ‘Le nozze di Figaro

Crowley se paseaba arriba y abajo frente a la entrada del teatro. Cada dos minutos, miraba nervioso a la calle o tomaba un poco de tabaco. A poca distancia, su criado negro permanecía imperturbable, sosteniendo una canasta en su mano derecha. Eran las 7 y media de la tarde. El teatro estaba cerrado y la calle estaba en silencio. Finalmente, escucharon que alguien se acercaba. Azirafel se aproximaba envuelto en una capa blanca ribeteada de armiño, todo elegancia y orgullo.

El ángel caminó hasta Crowley y le habló, furioso, aunque manteniendo su voz baja.

–¿Cómo te atreves a involucrarme en este escándalo? Esta ópera es ofensiva.

–¿Qué quieres decir? ¡No lo es!

Azirafel abrió su capa y extrajo el libreto.

–¡Oh, maldición! –murmuró Crowley– Olvidé lo rápido que lees, ángel.

–Esta historia es completamente inmoral –balbuceó el ángel, tan enojado que apenas le salían las palabras.

–Es solo una comedia. Hace burla de los hombres pecadores.

–¡Es espantosa! Muestra a un conde seduciendo a una doncella; una madre que intenta casarse con su propio hijo ilegítimo, ¡incluso un paje travestido con la ropa de su señora!

–¡Oh, no seas tan moralista! Hace algunos años, durante aquella misión en la corte de Catalina la Grande, recuerdo que te vestiste como la dama de honor de la reina y estabas…encantadora.

Azirafel ignoró el cumplido.

–Tengo un deber que cumplir, debo defender la moral –dijo fríamente. 

–Pero la ópera no es una iglesia. La música no tiene que ser virtuosa; tiene que ser sublime. No puedes condenar al olvido una obra maestra por tus prejuicios.

Azirafel parecía triste pero firme.

–Esta es mi última palabra, Crowley. Por favor devuelve el libreto a su autor y discúlpame ante el maestro Mozart.

Crowley se negó a tomar el manuscrito y dijo secamente:

–Puedes hacerlo por ti mismo. Al menos, entra y asiste al ensayo. Es una cuestión de buenos modales. No te quedes demasiado si no te apetece. 

Azirafel se sometió y los dos entraron en el Burgtheater, seguidos por el sirviente de Crowley. Había comenzado el ensayo del primer acto. El barítono (Figaro) y la soprano (Susanna) cantaban acompañados de un reducido número de instrumentos. 

Azirafel recordó rápidamente la trama de la escena. Figaro y Susanna estaban a punto de contraer matrimonio. Ambos eran sirvientes en la casa del Conde Almaviva. Figaro estaba jubiloso porque el Conde les había ofrecido un gran dormitorio, al lado de su propia alcoba. Pero Susanna sospechaba y le confiaba a Figaro sus temores: el Conde tenía la intención de usar un derecho señorial abolido para reclamar los favores de Susanna.

El ángel intercambió unas palabras con el maestro Mozart y después de menos de media hora, se disculpó. Mozart y su séquito estaban demasiado ocupados para prestarle la menor atención y Crowley no intentó retenerle. 

El ángel se sentía apesadumbrado y deseaba distanciarse lo más posible del desafortunado asunto. Por otro lado, sentía curiosidad por la ópera y no tenía planes para la noche, así que se escabulló en un palco alejado, para escuchar el ensayo sin ser visto.

Era un espectáculo delicioso. La soprano era exquisita y el barítono magnífico, con su voz de trueno y una actuación atractiva. Fígaro se presentaba como un pícaro inteligente y encantador, capaz de burlar a su noble señor para salvar su matrimonio con Susanna. Podría haber sido una pequeña ópera divertida, si solo el tema no fuera tan inmoral…  
Después de una hora más o menos, alguien llamó a la puerta del palco. Era el joven sirviente de Crowley.

–Disculpad, milord. Mi maestro os envía un poco de vino y os desea que disfrutéis del ensayo.

–Es muy amable de su parte.

El criado entró, llevaba una canasta que contenía varios vinos tintos y blancos, y algunos licores. Azirafel eligió un vino de Oporto y el muchacho le sirvió.  
En el escenario estaban ensayando una escena diferente, con Fígaro y el joven paje Cherubino en el centro de la acción. El criado de Crowley señaló el escenario y habló.  
–Milord, por favor escuchad con atención esta parte. Fígaro va a cantar un aria, y creo que la encontraréis excelente.

Azirafel encontró sorprendente que un sirviente le instruyera así, pero siguió el consejo. El aria era, de hecho, edificante, y el ángel reconoció la pieza que había escuchado en la casa de Mozart. Juntos, el chico negro y el ángel de incógnito, escucharon la música embelesados. Después de terminar el aria, Azirafel pareció despertar de un sueño y le sonrió al muchacho.

–¿Cómo te llamas, jovencito?

–Solomon, milord.

–Pareces muy bien educado.

–Gracias, milord. Se lo debo todo al Conde Crowley.

–¿Cómo ingresaste a su servicio?

–Nací y crecí como esclavo en Virginia Occidental. El conde Crowley me encontró cuando solo tenía 13 años y compró mi libertad. Así es como me convertí en su doméstico. Dijo que prefería un sirviente negro porque los de mi raza no tienen alma y esto ahorra mucho papeleo.

Azirafel sonrió, reconociendo el sentido del humor de Crowley.

–Pero tú tienes un alma, Salomón –dijo el ángel– Es evidente para mí.

–Lo sé –dijo el muchacho, con el orgullo de quien no necesita confirmación externa –Si hay un Dios que nos creó, nos hizo a todos iguales y no quiso esclavitud ni opresión para nosotros, La esclavitud fue inventada por los hombres. 

–¿Cómo aprendiste a apreciar la música? ¿Te enseñó el Conde Crowley?

–Gracias a él he podido educarme a mí mismo. Hemos viajado por todo el continente: París, Roma, España, incluso Egipto. Es el señor más poderoso al que podría servir. 

El chico pronunció estas palabras de una manera que inquietó al ángel. ¿Crowley había compartido con el chico su secreto?

–¿Qué opinas de esta ópera? - preguntó Azirafel para cambiar de tema- ¿Te parece inmoral?

–No, milord. –respondió el chico mientras servía más vino - Un hombre inteligente como vos verá que esta ópera no trata de las fechorías de un conde lujurioso. O de cómo sus sirvientes frustran sus planes...

Azirafel lo miró sin comprender.

–Entonces, querido muchacho, ¿de qué crees que se trata esta historia?

Solomon sonrió enigmáticamente.

-–Si me pedís mi opinión, señor, el tema de esta historia es la libertad. La lucha de la humanidad para liberarse de la tiranía. El Conde de Almaviva representa a todos los tiranos de este Viejo Mundo: la aristocracia, los reyes, la Iglesia... Mientras que Fígaro y Susanna nos representan a nosotros, los plebeyos, tratando de construir un Nuevo Mundo donde todos hombres y mujeres serán iguales.

Azirafel escuchó el discurso, estupefacto. Sin decir nada, se volvió y miró hacia el escenario con gravedad.

Era pasada la medianoche cuando la compañía de ópera salió del teatro, riendo y discutiendo acaloradamente. Parecía que el vino los había acompañado durante el ensayo. Crowley estaba entre ellos, charlando animadamente con Lorenzo da Ponte.

–Signore Lorenzo, sacad ese verso sobre la villanía de los aristócratas, y evitad demasiadas insinuaciones en la escena final. Eso nos ayudará con la censura. 

–Pero, querido Conde, esa escena lo es todo. El público quiere ver al Conde intentando atrapar a Susanna en el jardín, pero abrazado en su lugar a la Condesa. El público lo adorará. Es puro joie de vivre.

–Sí, sé que la lujuria os ayudará a vender entradas, signore Lorenzo, pero nada en exceso. Haced que se tomen de las manos…

Entonces, el demonio se detuvo abruptamente. En medio de la calle, brillando bajo la luz de la luna, le aguardaba Azirafel. Su rostro era serio y urgente. El demonio le deseó buenas noches al libretista de una manera muy descortés y fue a reunirse con el ángel. Este parecía desgarrado por una lucha interna.

–Lo haré - dijo el ángel finalmente- Te ayudaré.

Crowley parecía haberse quedado sin palabras.

–Pero no haré nada deshonesto –continuó Azirafel.

–¡Oh, no podrías, aunque lo intentases, ángel!


	4. Acto III

  


### ACTO III 

(En la velada de Von Humboldt)

**Música recomendada:**  
G.F. Handel - Sarabande in D minor (for string quartet)  
Pietro Nardini – Quartet for strings no 1 in A major 

Franz Von Humboldt vivía en una casa de campo a las afueras de Viena. Como único descendiente vivo de un antiguo linaje, se había visto abrumado por todas las riquezas y los deberes de sus honorables antepasados. Había sido criado por tutores y clérigos, y estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de hombres mayores. Rara vez compartía su ocio con jóvenes o muchachas de su edad. Se sentía más a gusto en su biblioteca, leyendo o tocando su clavecín.

Franz amaba la música y, en la medida de lo posible, trataba de favorecer a los músicos que le gustaban. Aquella noche había organizado una velada musical, con solo un selecto grupo de conocidos, y había contratado un cuarteto de cuerda para tocar algunas de sus piezas favoritas.

Azirafel llegó a la fiesta a las 7 de la tarde en un coche de caballos alquilado. Llevaba una exquisita casaca de seda azul y una peluca de rizos blancos, que recordaba vagamente a un delicioso pastel de bodas. No se sentía seguro acerca de lo que iba a suceder, pero trató de no pensar demasiado en ello. 

Cuando fue anunciado en el gran salón, como Lord Fell, trató de absorber la atmósfera de la habitación. Había unas veinte personas, sentadas en sillas y sofás, y hablando en tono mesurado. Franz estaba hablando con una anciana dama, pero cuando vio a Azirafel, se apresuró a saludarlo.

– ¡Lord Fell, estoy tan contento de que hayáis podido venir! Sois toda una adquisición para nuestro pequeño grupo.

–Gracias, Herr Von Humboldt, fue una... agradable sorpresa recibir vuestra carta.

–¿Cómo no iba a corresponder, después de tan generoso regalo? Ardo en deseos de leer los libros que me enviasteis.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –dijo Azirafel vacilante– Y dime, ¿cuál os atrae más?

–Mmm, dejadme pensar. Tengo mucha curiosidad por “La vida y las opiniones de Tristram Shandy” –dijo Franz.

Azirafel suspiró aliviado. Teniendo en cuenta la inclinación de Crowley por las historias poco virtuosas, aquel libro parecía una elección bastante segura.

–Dejadme que os presentarte a mis invitados. Me temo que, dado que nuestro grupo tiene tan pocas oportunidades de conocer a caballeros extranjeros, atraeréis una atención considerable.

Azirafel fue presentado a una serie de vetustos caballeros. La mayoría de ellos vestían ropas oscuras severas y solo estaban levemente interesados en el lord británico. Había un obispo, dos sacerdotes y varios altos funcionarios de la corte del Emperador. El ángel se sometió a las largas presentaciones con infinita paciencia y sus formas de cortesía más florecidas en francés.

Después de saludar a todos hombres, solo quedaban dos damas por ser conocidas. Una de ellas era una duquesa anciana y frágil, y la otra era una viuda más joven, que vestía completamente de negro y se cubría la cara con un espeso velo. Había algo en aquella viuda que hizo que Azirafel se sintiera incómodo. Tenía la furtiva sospecha de que no era viuda, ni siquiera humana.

–Condesa Von Krahl –dijo Franz–Tengo el honor de presentaros a Lord Fell, es un caballero y un erudito del Reino de Inglaterra.

–Lord Fell –dijo la mujer, ofreciendo su mano enguantada para que la besara.

Le tomó la mano con incomodidad y acercó los labios lo suficiente para mantener las apariencias. Bajo el velo, la mujer lucía lánguida pero hermosa, con piel nacarada y rizos rojizos escapando del tocado. Sus ojos permanecían bajos, por lo que no pudo distinguir el color. 

–Condesa, ¿vivís en Viena? –preguntó Azirafel– No creo que nos hayamos conocido antes...

–Rara vez salgo de mi casa. Una mujer piadosa como yo debe ser discreta –y al decir esto lanzó una mirada furtiva al ángel. 

Azirafel dio un respingo, había vislumbrado los ojos de serpiente de Crowley por un segundo.  
–¿Qué ocurre, milord? –dijo Franz.

–No es nada. Creí ver una rata, una rata grande, fuera de la ventana. Pero era solo una sombra... 

–Eso significa que necesitáis una buena copa de vino, milord, iré a buscárosla –dijo Franz alegremente.

Pronto les llamaron para cenar. Azirafel tenía un asiento entre un obispo y un ministro, y encontró terriblemente aburrida la conversación sobre la inminente guerra con los otomanos. Peor aún, la nueva identidad que había asumido Crowley le ponía tan nervioso que apenas pudo disfrutar de la cena. Por supuesto, Azirafel había visto al demonio con forma de mujer en varias ocasiones, al igual que lo había encontrado bajo otras formas como serpientes, gatos, dragones, arpías o dulces ancianas. En general, el cambio de forma no perturbaba al ángel en lo más mínimo, pero aquella noche la sensual forma de Dama-Crowley le parecía especialmente problemática. 

Por un lado, Azirafel consideraba que lo mejor que podía hacer era excusarse y salir corriendo de aquella casa de inmediato. Por otro lado, encontraba a Franz encantador. Y el joven lo miraba lleno de anticipación, como si tuviera mucho que decirle y no pudiera esperar para encontrarse a solas con Azirafel.

El ángel pasó la cena en un estado mental terrible. Después de los licores, finalmente se convocó a los invitados al concierto. Había caído la noche y el salón estaba tenuemente iluminado con velas. Cuando el cuarteto de cuerda comenzó a tocar, Azirafel pensó que era un momento perfecto para una charla rápida con Dama-Crowley. Maniobró para colocar su asiento junto al de la diablesa y habló, sin apartar la vista de los músicos.

–Señora, pensé que habíamos acordado que vendría a esta velada yo solo –susurró enojado– ¿Es que no confías en mí o es que no puedes perderte una maldita fiesta, Crowley?

La dama fingió una repentina necesidad de abanicarse y habló desde detrás de su abanico. 

–Milord, por supuesto que confío en ti. No seas ridículo. Solo quería confirmar algo, y mi apariencia habitual parece molestar a nuestro anfitrión. Por eso convencí a la pobre duquesa de que tenía una olvidada prima viuda que estaría muy feliz de asistir a la velada con ella.

–Deberías irte ahora mismo. Vas a arruinar tu tapadera y la mía. Ninguna viuda decente se vestiría con un escote como ese.

–¿No te gusta?

Azirafel puso los ojos en blanco y no dijo nada.

–Quizás soy una viuda solitaria que necesita ser consolada –dijo la diablesa, frotando la pantorrilla del ángel con su pie descalzo.

–Basta –susurró Azirafel.

–Como desees- dijo la dama, alejando su pie –Después del concierto te dejaré a tu propia suerte. Pero debes saber algo sobre Von Humboldt: te desea.

Azirafel se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, considerando la declaración del demonio.

–No es posible –dijo llanamente– He visto su alma y es virtuoso.

–No eres el único que sabe leer el alma humana, milord. Recuerda que la lujuria es parte de mi negocio. El joven se siente fascinado por el hombre de letras inglés, el erudito... Podrías usar eso en nuestro beneficio. 

–Está fuera de lugar. Te lo dije. No haré nada deshonroso.

–Está bien –dijo molesta la diablesa– Haz lo que te plazca. Pero recuerda que tenemos un trato.

Azirafel no dijo nada y alejó su silla de la dama durante el resto del concierto.

Después de una hora, la mitad de los invitados roncaban quedamente y los demás luchaban contra la necesidad de dormir. Azirafel se centró en observar a Franz, que parecía absorto en la música. El ángel se encontró tratando de leer su mente: ¿se había enamorado Franz del disfraz del ángel? ¿era eso posible? Azirafel nunca inspiraba amor entre los hombres o mujeres. Había sido creado para inspirar confianza y ofrecer protección. Generalmente, los seres humanos lo percibían como una figura paterna o materna.

Crowley era una criatura inmoral, ¿había entendido mal los sentimientos de Franz hacia el ángel? Azirafel se sintió incómodo, pero la verdad es que él también sentía una extraña atracción hacia el joven.

El concierto terminó y los invitados uno a uno, se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus carruajes. Al final, solo quedaron Franz y el ángel. Azirafel no sabía qué hacer, se acercaba el momento de irse y ni siquiera habían hablado una palabra sobre Mozart. Justo cuando estaba a punto de despedirse, Franz lo miró y sonrió.

–¿Os marcháis ya? ¿Tal vez estáis cansado? He pensado que podríamos tomar un vaso de schnapps en la biblioteca. Soy una especie de noctámbulo, no duermo mucho. Hay tanto que aprender…

Azirafel lo siguió y admiró la hermosa biblioteca. En otra situación, se habría pasado horas devorando los volúmenes de las estanterías, pero de alguna manera, el joven le parecía más atrayente. Azirafel se preguntó si debería decir algo sobre la ópera de Mozart, pero su instinto celestial le decía que era mejor esperar. Franz estaba hablando de los raros manuscritos bizantinos que su bisabuelo había rescatado de los otomanos.

–Querido Franz, –comentó Azirafel– sé muy poco sobre la vida de un noble aquí en Viena. Habladme de vuestra vida, ¿cómo empleáis vuestro tiempo?  
El rostro del muchacho adoptó una actitud sombría.

–Mi familia ha servido a la corte del Emperador durante varias generaciones. Mi abuelo era consejero privado y mi padre era secretario. A su debido tiempo, seguiré la misma carrera, si Su Alteza me considera adecuado. Ya me han honrado con un puesto de lo más relevante: estoy encargado de la Censura Real. 

–Ya veo, es muy importante garantizar la moralidad de las artes y la discusión pública.

–Si. Me temo que es indispensable en estos días en que el pueblo llano ha aprendido a leer y escribir y muchos, descontentos con sus gobernantes, quieren usar tinta y papel para instigar revueltas. Pero no creo que sea la persona adecuada para el trabajo, no disfruto censurando las ideas. Creo que la escritura de un hombre es una ventana a su alma.  
Azirafel asintió con fervor.  
–Sois un joven notable, Franz, y estoy seguro de que triunfaréis en la Corte; pero decidme, si no tuvierais obligaciones y pudierais actuar guiado por el libre albedrío, ¿qué camino tomaríais?

–Bueno, conozco mis deberes. Y nosotros, las clases altas, tenemos incluso menos libertad que los plebeyos. 

Azirafel había percibido pensamientos y deseos reprimidos bajo la superficie de la exquisita educación de Franz, pero las visiones eran vagas y abstractas. Si pudiera comprender los anhelos más profundos del muchacho, estaba seguro de que allí encontraría la clave de toda la misión. Y, tal vez, podría salvar algo más que una ópera cómica. 

Actuando por un impulso, Azirafel besó a Franz en los labios. El joven pareció sorprendido, pero no disgustado. Solo pudo disfrutar del contacto unos momentos antes de que el ángel lo sumiera en un trance mágico. Mientras Franz estaba en aquel estado, como hipnotizado, Azirafel usó todos sus poderes para buscar en el alma del muchacho. El beso era la conexión que había estado deseando. Por fin, lo entendió todo: el pasado, el presente y el futuro de Franz; todas las opciones y alternativas que se le presentaban. Por fin, todo tenía sentido: los sueños del joven, sus virtudes y el misterio de su pureza. Y después de mucho tiempo besando a Franz, (o tal vez fue solo un instante), el ángel supo lo que debía hacer.

El brumoso amanecer se acercaba cuando Azirafel finalmente salió de la casa de Von Humboldt. Se sentía eufórico, pero también aterrado por su propia osadía. Había interferido en una vida humana sin instrucciones para hacerlo...Había sido un movimiento muy audaz, que podía acarrearle graves consecuencias, de ser descubierto.

Un sirviente adormilado pidió un coche de caballos para el caballero inglés y cuando llegó, Azirafel se acomodó en el interior. Cuando el carruaje comenzó a moverse, el ángel cerró los ojos pesadamente. Inmediatamente, sintió el crujido de una falda y escuchó una voz burlona:

–Milord, pensaba que te ibas a quedar en esa casa hasta el fin de los tiempos...

Azirafel abrió los ojos y encontró a Dama-Crowley sentada junto a él con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

–Crowley, me vas a descorporizar uno de estos días. – le espetó irritado el ángel– ¿Y podrías adoptar tu aspecto habitual, por favor?

La dama chasqueó los dedos y se convirtió en el delgado caballero pelirrojo, vestido con lujosas ropas negras.

–¿Cómo te ha ido? –preguntó el Crowley masculino– ¿Buenas noticias para Mozart?

– Está hecho –dijo fríamente Azirafel– Hoy, cuando despierte, Von Humboldt cambiará por completo su vida. Si todo va según mi plan, renunciará a su cargo de Censor Real. Su sustituto será, digamos, un funcionario más comprensivo con tus métodos. Ah, y he arreglado que Franz no se acordará de ti... ni de mí.

Había un toque de tristeza en su voz.

–Bien hecho –dijo Crowley con cuidado– pero hay algo que te inquieta, ¿qué es?

–Estoy preocupado. He descubierto algo esta noche, creo que Franz se convertirá en uno de mis ...colegas a su debido tiempo. Espero no haber interferido de manera fatal.

–¿Qué demonios…? ¿Me estás diciendo que ese chaval va a ser un maldito ángel algún día? 

Crowley parecía encontrar la idea desternillante.

–Eso creo –respondió seriamente Azirafel. 

–¿Quieres que me lo cargue ya, para salir de dudas?

–¡Por supuesto no! Por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo te atreves ...?

–Estaba bromeando, ángel. Sabes que nunca mato a personas, se las arreglan perfectamente ellos solitos. Pero tienes que admitir que aceleraría todo el proceso.

Azirafel todavía parecía alarmado por la mera sugerencia.

–No es gracioso. Franz va a tener una gran vida, de eso precisamente me he encargado ahí adentro. Y mis milagros no se desperdician.

–¡Magnífico! Me contarás todos los detalles mientras desayunamos. Brindaremos por tu éxito. Y después de eso, tomaré una siesta. He estado tan ocupado que no he dormido en 6 meses.

–No lo necesitas.

–Es agradable, no importa si lo necesito o no. Y, además, esta noche he usado el disfraz de viuda para apuntarme un par de tentaciones. Ahí abajo estarán contentos por las almas que les he conseguido...

–Bien por ti, quiero decir, ¡qué horrible! –dijo el ángel.

Se miraron y empezaron a reír. Todavía se reían cuando llegaron al apartamento de Azirafel. Cuando el cochero los vio alejarse, pensó que tal vez había llegado el momento para dejar de beber, porque estaba bastante seguro de que había iniciado el viaje con un solo pasajero.


	5. Epílogo

  


### EPÍLOGO 

(En el Burgtheater)

**Recommended soundtrack:**  
W.A.Mozart: Obertura – ‘Le nozze di Figaro’

Era la noche del 1 de mayo y dos caballeros ingleses estaban sentados en su palco privado en el Burgtheater. La ópera de Mozart más esperada estaba a punto de comenzar.  
Azirafel se entretenía observando a los asistentes a través de sus binoculares.

–¡Oh, que maravilloso! –exclamó - ¡El Maestro Haydn está aquí! Está en el tercer palco del lado derecho.

–¿Es él? –dijo Crowley solo ligeramente interesado.

No estaba prestando mucha atención al público. En cambio, se contentaba con beber una copa de vino y mirar al ángel.

El criado, Salomón, estaba al fondo, listo para atenderlos. Aparte de él, estaban solos. Crowley había utilizado todas sus malas artes para conseguirles los mejores asientos. Azirafel bajó sus binoculares y dirigió al demonio una sonrisa radiante.

–Espero que la ópera sea un gran éxito, después de todo lo que hemos hecho.

–Para ser justos, ángel, tú hiciste casi todo el trabajo –dijo Crowley alzando su copa de forma sensual– Aun no entiendo qué le hiciste a Von Humboldt aquella noche. Al día siguiente renunció a su cargo y a todos sus honores. Y ahora me dicen que se ha ido de Viena para unirse a una expedición científica a América del Sur. Es la comidilla de la ciudad estos días.

Azirafel no dijo nada.

–No me lo explico –continuó Crowley– ¿Cómo convenciste a ese pobre muchacho de pasar cinco años en un barco lleno de marineros apestosos?

Azirafel sonrió de forma soñadora.

–Solo le mostré sus propios deseos ocultos; su alma anhelaba la aventura. Y espero que también haga muchas buenas obras. Podría descubrir algunas plantas beneficiosas durante sus viajes. Definitivamente percibí en él una vocación relacionada con la medicina o la química. 

Crowley parecía molesto.

–¿En serio, ángel? –dijo con fastidio- Incluso cuando te pido que me ayudes con una tentación, ¿tienes que convertirla en una buena obra?

Azirafel se encogió de hombros.

–Soy lo que soy. 

–Bueno, tengo un regalo para ti–dijo Crowley– Para agradecerte tu ayuda.

–No seas absurdo, no lo hice por ti. Creo que el mundo se merece escuchar todas y cada una de las piezas de Mozart. 

–De todos modos, viniste desde Londres para esta misión.

–¿Qué quieres decir? Ya estaba en Viena.

–De hecho, moví algunos hilos y hablé con algunos conocidos para que te invitaran a Viena.

Azirafel reflexionó un momento y trató de decidir si estaba enojado con el demonio o no.

–Creo que todo estaba planeado, Crowley, pero no por ti –dijo finalmente– quiero decir que fue parte del Gran Plan...

–Oh, no empieces, por favor- interrumpió Crowley.

Con un gesto, llamó a Solomon, quien mostró una delicada canasta y se la ofreció a Azirafel. El ángel extrajo un pequeño paquete envuelto en una servilleta de lino. Era un pastelillo en forma de serpiente enroscada.

–El pastelero lo hizo especialmente para ti - susurró Crowley- Está cubierto de pasas.

–¡Oh, gracias! –Azirafel le dio un pequeño mordisco y sonrió con picardía– Ahora sé a qué sabe una serpiente. 

Crowley miró hacia otro lado, incómodo.

–Te puedo asegurar que no lo sabes –bebió su vino– Ángel, el otro día dijiste que querías que nos conociéramos mejor. Quizás antes de regresar a Londres, podríamos visitar Buda. No es tan esplendorosa como Viena pero tienen los mejores baños termales. Es como hervirse en el mismo infierno...

\- ¡Chis, después! - dijo Azirafel retomando sus binoculares - La ópera está a punto de comenzar.

En efecto, un hombre delgado y enfermizo llamado Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart acababa de aparecer en el foso de la orquesta y estaba recibiendo el aplauso unánime del público vienés. Tras la cálida bienvenida, Mozart hizo una reverencia afectada y se sentó ante su fortepiano. Comenzaba la obertura.

**Author's Note:**

> El personaje de Franz Von Humboldt es totalmente ficticio y no mantiene ninguna relación con Alexander Von Humboldt (el famoso geógrafo y explorador alemán). El apellido de Franz debe entenderse como un homenaje al famoso naturalista.
> 
> Es un dato verídico que Mozart tuvo problemas con la censura antes de estrenar su ópera "Las bodas de Fígaro", pero al parecer, estos problemas se solucionaron introduciendo algunos cambios en el texto. No se acredita ninguna intervención divina o satánica.


End file.
